Shortstuff (297)
Shortstuff, A.K.A. Experiment 297, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to sabotage mechanical devices. His one true place is as an amusement park ride. Bio Experiment 297 was the 297th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to enter machinery and sabotage it from within. 297 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 297's pod landing in a sewage pipe. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When lemonade from a broken lemonade stand (caused by Stitch having an earlier conflict with a vendor who insulted Stitch's size) trickled into the pipe, it touched 297's pod, activating him. Gantu, who had been informed about the experiment, saw 297 and grabbed him, but the latter was able to escape by pinching Gantu. 297 then proceeded to sabotage every ride in the nearby amusement park, causing panic among the tourists, before being captured by Lilo and Stitch. Lilo and Stitch took 297 back to the house, where Lilo named him Shortstuff. Stitch, who wanted to be bigger than his normal size, asked Pleakley to enlarge him using Jumba's protoplasmic growth ray. Unfortunately, during Stitch's growth process, Shortstuff used his claws to escape containment and attempted to sabotage Jumba's growth ray. However, in the process, the ray enlarged Shortstuff into a behemoth. Meanwhile, the effects of the growth ray had also enlarged Stitch into an equal behemoth. Gantu then came to the Pelekais' house looking for Shortstuff, only to find a humongous Stitch towering over him. When Lilo explained what happened and threatened to make Stitch bigger, Gantu was forced to retreat. Later, Shortstuff went on a rampage, but soon faced off against the giant Stitch. At first, Shortstuff was able to easily overpower Stitch. However, when Stitch was shrunk back to his normal, functional size with Jumba's shrink ray, the latter easily defeated Shortstuff. Shortstuff was then found a one true place as an amusement park ride. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Shortstuff, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Shortstuff participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by swatting Leroys with his huge claws. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Shortstuff is a red-orange crab-like experiment with four claws, four legs, dark blue eyes and two antennae on his head, able to swivel at the waist more than 360°. He was originally the size of a crab, but was accidentally enlarged to twice the size of a house. Special Abilities Shortstuff can sabotage machinery by entering and cutting the wiring. Weaknesses TBA Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series